


wicked games

by Jamiemoriarty



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiemoriarty/pseuds/Jamiemoriarty





	wicked games

Amy sinks her teeth into kamilah’s flesh, eliciting a laugh from the older woman. She presses harder until she’s sure she bruised, until kamilah’s breath hitches and her thighs press together against the sink’s edge.

She hated how composed kamilah looked in comparison to her disheveled state, to her mussed up hair and crumpled blouse but in the end the red hue that tinged her eyes gave her little unbothered facade away.

She licks along her neck and up to her ear to murmur three words, to prove that fucking her didn’t change anything, “I despise you” she says, her voice is ragged and unconvincing with little pants interrupting her words.

As soon as she spits them out kamilah grabs her by the hair and places a wet sloppy kiss on her lips, her fangs uncomfortably blocking her tongue.

This was a wicked game of power play but no matter how many times she pushed kamilah to a wall and fucked her all rough and aggressive it was only because kamilah _let_  her, and she always did.

Except this time.

This time she decided to push amy off and unbuckle her belt while the younger girl watched with curious eyes. Kamilah wraps the belt around her wrists and squeezes until amy gasps as the slight discomfort turns into pain, “that hurts.”

Kamilah stares with her head cocked to the side, a smirk replacing her seemingly bored expression from earlier and rakes her nails up amy’s sides, “it’s supposed to”

amy shudders in response and her eyes flutter shut.

She takes her three times that night and wipes her sticky fingers on amy’s inner thigh when she’s done, pulling her blazer back on and heading out without a single glance back at the mess that she made of the other girl.


End file.
